


The game of Shoji

by USA_11



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USA_11/pseuds/USA_11
Summary: How Kiba and Sakura found out that Shikanaru was a thing.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 396





	The game of Shoji

Naruto at a mission with Sakura and Kiba

The enemy sat behind a table in a dark room, and in a slow deep voice, the criminal told the three ninjas, "You three have been formidable opponents. In light of your persistence, I will willingly go with you. The only thing you have to do is beat me in a friendly game of shoji." 

"Damn, only if we had Shikamaru here with us, we would be ok," Kiba wined. To which Akamaru yelped in agreement. 

"Sakura, I think you should do it. Your the smartest one out of all of us," Kiba continued.

"Stupid dog boy, yes, I know how the pieces move and stuff, but I don't know how to play," Sakura bantered back.

Sakura and Kiba were too busy arguing to notice the blond-haired knucklehead calmly walk towards the table which had a shoji board. 

Naruto's voice rang loud as he said three simple words "You go first."

Naruto tuned out Sakura and Kiba's voice, who was yelling at him, asking why he would play shoji if he didn't know much about the game. Naruto also tuned out the enemy who was taunting him with every move he made. Naruto tuned out every noise until he found the memory of him playing shoji for the first time. He thought back to two years ago.

-flashback-  
Naruto had spent the night at the Nara estate like he often did, later that day, naruto would have to go to an overnight mission, and neither Shikamaru and naruto were pleased about that. Naruto was sharpening his kunai knives, while Shikamaru was reading a book about diplomacy and foreign relations. It wasn't until Naruto asked Shikamaru if he could teach him to play shoji. 

"You want me to teach you to play shoji," Shikamaru repeated.  
"yes, please," Naruto pleaded. 

Shikamaru stared at the ninja, wearing his shirt, "why in the name of the fourth Hokage, would you want to learn shoji?" 

Naruto averted his eyes as he said, "well, its something that you love, and I want to share more of the things you love. Also, we can play together!"

Shikamaru couldn't help to blush at the blond's statement. "Fine, you troublesome blond. You are the only person I'm teaching, so don't go broadcasting to everyone that I showed you how to play. It's too much of a drag to show anyone else, plus I'm only doing this because I love you."

Naruto gleamed at his lover's words, "Shika, I love you too. So now show me how to play."

"Before knowing how the pieces move and everything you need to know your goal, your goal is to protect the king. What's your king? What's your reason for fighting, for living."

Without a second of hesitation, Naruto answered, "Konoha, my friends, you, the people I have lost, and everyone who deserves to be saved. How about you, who's your king?"

"You, because as you look out for everyone, I look out for you." Shikamaru then proceeded to bend down and kiss Naruto on the lips. "Come on, and now you have your goal, you need to learn how the pieces move before you leave for your mission today."

On that mission, the only thing Naruto could think of was of shoji, and the next time they would play together.  
-end flashback-

It surprised everyone that the knucklehead, who always had something to say, was quite. Naruto being silent was a sight that scared Sakura, because she didn't know how to react. Kiba did not expect for naruto to understand how to play shoji. However, from watching Shikamaru play all the time, he knew that Naruto was winning, he knew that Naruto had some big plan that was going to shock everyone. 

Everyone that was once yelling entirely down to watch Naruto. All eyes were on Naruto as he was making his moves, and in that room, it became so silent that a pin drop could be heard from across the room. All the eyes that were once on naruto moved to the shoji board as naruto told his opponent, "You're not doing a great job of protecting your king."

With a single move, Naruto defeated the enemy king. Naruto looked up with a smile full of teeth. He looks at Kiba and Sakura, who had their jaws to the floor, "Guys, I did it, dattebayo."

Naruto turned to the enemy who was clearing his voice to speak, "Ok, you beat me fair and square, you are the best shoji player that I have met. That strategy of playing with your king in such a way they do not get harmed is quite practical."

"Thanks, dattebayo, you too, I don't play with other people much, but this was a good game!" Naruto turned his attention to Sakura and Kiba, "Aren't you guys going to tie him up or something, or will I have to do that too." 

With that, Sakura and Kiba got out of their questioning thoughts, and their attitudes were directed to what naruto said. 

"NARUTO! I swear you want me to punch you," Sakura said as he hit naruto in the head with her fist while Kiba and Akamaru tied up the enemy.  
"Guys why don't we hurry up back to the village, if we hurry, we can get there by the end of the day," Kiba said with the complacent enemy, now tied up, in his hands.

After the three ninjas went to the person who hired them to find the criminal, they went on the road, in which the air was thick with tension until Kiba broke the silence. 

"Where did you learn how to play shoji?" 

The question was on Sakura's mind too. And probably's Akamaru judging by the way that Akamaru was watching Naruto with such intent. 

"umm, I taught myself how to play, its a strategy game right, and as future Hokage, I need to know strategy," Naruto answered. To Kiba and Akamaru, that answer might have sufficed, but to Sakura, who was on a team with naruto since the beginning of time, she knew that answer was a lie.

When they finally made it to the village, the three ninjas made their way to the Hokage tower, and they told the lady Hokage of the mission, and how naruto, by playing a game of shoji caused them to capture the target. With that, the three ninjas went home and parted ways. Before Kiba could leave, Sakura pulled him aside and told him, "You know that answer about Naruto teaching himself is a lie right. Shoji is a two-player game someone must have played with him, for him to get that good. Plus, lately, I feel that he has been hiding something. We have to follow him."

"Are you sure we should be following him?" Kiba questioned as he looked down at Akamaru.

"yes, it the only way to find out what's going on. So lead the way and find him before you lose his sent." Sakura answered.

Kiba, Akamaru, and Sakura finally caught up the Naruto, who was tired but still aware of his teammates following him. Naruto debated to let his teammates find out that he was dating the lazy genius. After all, Shikamaru has been the one who has been wanting to let other people know. So far, the only people who know are the people in the Nara clan. So naruto with a smile on his face walked past his apartment and waited to hear the whispers of his teammates. 

"See, I told you he's hiding something, and he didn't walk back to his apartment," Sakura whispered. 

"So what if he's hiding something everyone is entitled to their secrets," Kiba shot back.

Sakura and Kiba watched Naruto as he walked to the Nara compound. Kiba, who had wanted to allow for Naruto to keep his secrets, was now increased. "Whats he's doing there? They surely aren't going to let him in this late at night, right?" Kiba asked Sakura. Sakura didn't answer back as she was wondering the same thing. However, their jaws went slack, when Naruto pulled out a key for the main Nara household and went inside. 

The two confused ninjas went home, wondering what was going on between the Nara's and Naruto. Meanwhile, Naruto was having the time of his life when he walked inside the Nara house. 

"Naruto, your back. How was your mission?" Yoshino said as she watched naruto enter the household. 

"It was interesting, there wasn't a lot of fighting, but surprisingly the success of the mission did end up being determined by a game of shoji. Enough about me, how was your day?" Naruto said as he and Yoshino walked toward the living room.

"Oh, nothing happened today. However, I also got the rest of your stuff and moved them here." Yoshino said as a matter of fact. 

"Yoshino-san, you didn't have to do that, I could have gotten it myself. I don't want to be a burden." Naruto said as he blushed out of embarrassment. 

"Honey, you are a part of the family now, you're not a burden," Yoshino quickly said as she rushed off to the kitchen, leaving Naruto alone in the living room. Naruto went outside to find his fiance and his future dad in law playing shoji. 

"Ah, Naruto your back, why don't you play a game with Shikamaru, while I set the table, dinner should be ready in a few," said Shikaku as he got off from the shoji table.

"How was your mission, Naru?" said Shikamaru, as he set up the shoji tiles for his game with naruto. 

"So I caught the target, wanna know how i caught him by playing Shoji."

"Please elaborate, "questioned Shikamaru.

"So the guy was like, 'you can only take me if you beat me at a game of shoji' So I was like 'well if you want shoji then here's shoji,' and I beat him!" Naruto explained. 

"Yea, what else happened?" questioned Shikamaru. To anyone one else, it may have seemed that Shikamaru was not listening to a word that Naruto said. However, it was more of that he liked to listen to Naruto speak more than anything. So he wanted Naruto to ramble, Shikamaru found comfort in where other people found annoyance.

"Oh, Kiba and Sakura were following me today, I think they know something is up with the Nara clan and me. I think we  
should come out together tomorrow and say we are dating each other." With the words come and out in the same sentence, Shikamaru couldn't help but tackle a Naruto in a hug. With that Naruto whispered a faint, I love you too in the roots of Shikamaru hair. 

The next day

Sakura and Kiba woke up early, for this reason, to watch Naruto leave the Nara estate and ask him what's he doing there. However, what surprised Sakura and Kiba was that Naruto walked out of the estate but more of who he was with. When Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of their home, they noticed Sakura and Kiba. 

"Hey, Kiba! Hey Sakura! How are yall doing?" the blonde asked. 

"what were you doing at the Nara estate, Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Sakura watched as Naruto and Shikamaru looked at each other than at Kiba. In five simple words, the two replied, "were engaged to each other."

"So because the Uzumaki clan doesn't have land, I'm living at the Nara estate, plus I'm pretty sure we're gonna live after that we get married," Naruto further explained. 

Sakura fainted shortly after that. 

"Troublesome woman, well, see you later," Shikamaru rushed, wanting to be alone with naruto finally. The two lovers finally left to watch the clouds.


End file.
